


Parturition and Pillow Talk

by Unicron



Series: Babies Ever After Fix It Fic-Verse [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, background DriftRod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: Following the Lost Light's completion of their first mission Ratchet has become used to delivering sparklings for crew members, but this time is different for him





	Parturition and Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndromedaPrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaPrime/gifts).



Rung had never considered himself a light sleeper. The therapist figured he couldn’t be a light sleeper since he had managed to find recharge during layovers on ships with thin walls and rowdy Wreckers. That made it more than a little shocking when he discovered upon moving in with Ratchet the medic managed to wake up Rung whenever he returned from a late night in the medbay. Rung loved his partner, but Ratchet didn’t have a quiet strut in his frame. Ratchet’s joints squeaked and creaked with age that could never fully be oiled out, and the medic’s thick plating resulted in pede steps that would inevitably be louder than his partner’s. Regardless of that Rung was convinced part of the noise was the fault Ratchet himself.

Ratchet hadn’t shared quarters since he was in medical school eons ago and had no reason to bother being quiet when he was alone in his CMO quarters, after all it wasn’t as if his notes and datapads would mind if he was loud during his off shift.  Rung wasn’t notes or datapads however, and despite the fact Ratchet no longer lived alone the medic still came home at outrageous hours. Rung’s work also had him occasionally come in at late hours, however he was a naturally quiet mech so he never woke the medic the way the medic woke him. The truth be told, however, was that Rung found Ratchet’s clamor to be part of his charm. A mech that had spent millennia alone had decided to break the streak to live with Rung, and every time Ratchet woke the smaller mech Rung just remembered that and smiled.

When Ratchet had been called to the medbay in the afternoon to help deliver a sparkling Rung had expected his partner would wake him later that night, however come the next morning Rung woke rested and alone. “ _Everything okay Ratch?”_ He commed his partner before adding, “ _Do they need a therapist?”_ as an unpleasant afterthought.

A few minutes later Rodimus commed back _“There’s been a few complications but nothing that will hurt the sparkling or Drift. Rodimus could use some energon and we only have medical grade though.”_

So Rung had brought energon to the medbay and a bleary opticed Rodimus around time for midday rations. The sire-to-be was thankful enough but Rung was discouraged when Rodimus admitted Drift’s labor wasn’t about to end any time soon. The therapist’s valve twitched in sympathy at that, and he sighed knowing Ratchet wasn’t about to let First Aid give him a break until the sparkling was out and safe. “I brought a second cube for Ratchet. Try to get him to drink it for me.”

 “I’ll let him know,” the prime said before sighing. “I’m a speedster, Drift is a speedster, we both thought our baby would be just as fast.”

“Are you two holding up?” Rung asked.

Rodimus nodded. “Tired. The baby was at a bad angle but Ratchet managed to help reposition it.”

“After Drift is done and has a good night’s sleep have him contact me,” Rung replied. Even if the mech didn’t have issues with postpartum depression this long of a labor would likely stick with Drift.

 “Will do,” Rodimus said before taking Ratchet’s cube of energon and reentering the birthing room.

Part of Rung just wanted to stay until Ratchet was free, but he still had his own work to do so Rung made his way back to his office for the rest of his shift.

* * *

When Rung finally heard the door open he rushed to his partner and gave Ratchet a quick hug, which instantly caused Ratchet to groan. “Forty hours on my pedes.”

“Lets get you to the cleaning rack,” Rung said. He put an arm around Ratchet’s back and helped lead the mech to the solvent shower even as Ratchet grumbled. “Oh you know once you hit the berth you aren’t moving. We can do this now or you’ll just complain how dirty you feel in the morning.”

“No I won’t,” Ratchet replied, even as he leaned his weight on Rung and allowed the therapist to continue leading him.

Rung rolled his optics playfully. “I set up the bench,” the therapist said.

That seemed to make Ratchet a bit more willing to continue along and the medic opened the cleaning rack himself. Ratchet sat on the bench that Rung had unfolded and placed his pedes in a basin with a mixture of solvent and topical pain killer. “How long have you had this set up?”

“Eh, I set it up before I went to berth,” Rung said. “You need help?”

“Just turn it on for me,” Ratchet said. “I’ll be in in a few minutes.”

“Try not to fall asleep on me,” Rung said. He kissed Ratchet one more time before turning on the solvent and leaving the wash rack.

Rung moved to his side of the berth again and watched the wash rack door until Ratchet came out shortly afterwards. His conjunx slumped onto the berth stomach first and groaned yet again as he shifted his arms under his head.  

“Back ache?” Rung asked.

“Everything aches,” Ratchet admitted.

Without saying another word Rung moved to straddle Ratchet’s aft without putting any of his weight on his conjunx. Rung tapped the base of Ratchet’s neck in warning, and when Ratchet gave a positive sounding mumble Rung took it as permission to allow slender digits to dip into the seams of Ratchet’s shoulder plating. He moved slowly and paused whenever he could feel a section that didn’t align to jiggle it back into place, and whenever he could tell a wire was out of place he would rub the plating above it with one servo as digits did their best to untangle the kink.

Following Ratchet’s shoulder plating Rung moved on to Ratchet’s spinal struts and continued to run down the seems of his conjunx’s back. Rung could only guess how much of the previous forty hours Ratchet had sat, but between knowing his partner and seeing the damage Rung figured it hadn’t been many. At least Ratchet approved of his lover’s ministrations and groaned in approval as Rung finished with Ratchet’s seems and ran his servo’s over the medic’s back lightly. “Want me to get out a massager?”  Rung asked. “It is sanitized and I’ve been told it works great on back struts as well as it does on anterior nodes.”

“You’re amazing,” Ratchet said. “You sure you wouldn’t mind Rung?”

“Would I mind treating my partner?” Rung said before pulling the massager out of one of his secret compartments, “Of course not.” He turned the massager on and went to work slowly gliding the wand over Ratchet’s backplates. “So how are the creators doing?”

“Tired, obviously, but Rodimus was grinning like a dope and Drift hadn’t let go of the sparkling since I cleaned her off when I left,” Ratchet said. “If anything turns First Aid will comm me.”

“I’m sure First Aid can handle anything long enough for you to sleep,” Rung said. “You let him handle Chromedome’s after the fact.”

“Chromedome’s sparkling wasn’t practically my grandcreation,” Ratchet said rolling his back into the massager.

Rung chuckled and moved the massager into the small of Ratchet’s back. “I thought you said you didn’t get sentimental about our new Lost Light members.”

“It is different this time. It isn’t like there was much time in my life to have one, let me dote on this one.” Ratchet reached an arm behind him and did his best to swat at the massager to get Rung to move it further down to where they normally used it on him.

Rung paused for a moment, leaving the massager just over Ratchet’s modesty panel without applying it. “You know the war is over and our quest is done. Does that count as time?”

“I’m too old for that,” Ratchet said. The medic rolled over and opened his modesty panel. He shot the therapist a strange look before saying, “I can’t arch up t that with my back. Mind moving it?”

“Of course,” Rung said. He quickly applied lubricant to the massager and allowed it to lightly make a circle around the medic’s valve lips. “So when you say you’re too old for that?”

“When I wasn’t too old there was a war, and when there wasn’t a war there wasn’t a partner,” Ratchet said. “Stop being a tease.” The medic grabbed the massager for himself and pushed slightly harder into his valve lips, slowly moving it upward to the anterior node. 

“I’m older than you Ratchet,” Rung said. “I still think about it sometimes. You look so nice like this,” Rung paused and regained his grip on the massager to briefly push it against Ratchet’s anterior node before moving it back under it. “I’d love to treat you like this every night and make sure our newspark is nice and strong and you are relaxed.”

Ratchet shuttered his optics and yelped as overload hit him. Rung shut off the massager and ran a servo over Ratchet’s left arm until Ratchet finally seemed to come off of his bliss. “I’m antient Rung, I don’t even know if I could kindle anymore,” Ratchet said as he came too and closed his modesty panel. “Maybe if I met you during med school.”

“You’d forget about me in a second for some fine piece of aft,” Rung teased. He put the massager on their berthside table and moved to snuggle against Ratchet’s side. “I’m not saying we need a sparkling. I am just saying if you want to at least try I’m Primus the life giver after all, maybe we’ll get lucky.”

“Bringing up the ‘P word’ to kill the mood,” Ratchet said. None the less he pulled Rung into a kiss before shuttering his optics. “I’m not going to be walking for a day or two after being on my feet so long. Maybe tomorrow we can talk about giving it a try while I’m berth-bound.”

Rung shuttered his own optics, but not before he smiled. If he tried to tell the others that his conjunx was a big softy they’d never believe him, but maybe just maybe one day a sparkling of their own would know that as well.


End file.
